synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 22: Girl's Day Out
'Morning' After Tommy, Egor, and Domi went their seperate ways to explore around the village the girls got their hyper storage cubes and went shopping. "Wow i cannot believe how much stuff there is for such small villages like this." Maxina said giggiling. "Tommy told me that on Earth where he used to live they have these giant buildings filled with so much stuff, he called it a mall." Leina said smiling. "Wow, i wish we could visit Earth but for now let's go nuts girls." Triya said smiling. As they started to explore every part of the shopping arcade so they could see what this place had to offer as well as the good foods to eat. As they passed through each of the stands filled with designer clothing and jewelry they would take the time to try through every single article of clothing. After buying their top 3 favorties they made their way towards the Jakin spells plus weapons. "Wow, i cannot believe at how much we're spending and yet it's not even a dent yet." Maxina said laughing. "I bet Domi or Egor aren't having as much fun right now." Triya said. Leina stood quiet as she remembered Tommy said he was going to just stay home for now seeing as nothing was intresting to him. "Leina... LEINA?!" She shook her head and looked at Maxina and Triya who were giving her a confused look. "Oh sorry girls just got lost in thought, come on we still got alot of stores to hit." Leina said smiling as she wanted to continue walking but was stopped by her two friends. "Come on, we both know something big is on your mind so spill." They both said in sync which made Leina laugh as they headed towards a rest area to talk. "It's Tommy, i just don't know if we even have a connection anymore i mean ever since we came here all he can think of was wanting to find the keys." Leina said sighing. "It's probably his Leadership that is making him wanting to protect everyone, but we gotta remember he is only human." Triya said but Leina shot up and growled. Maxina hit her in her sides as she realized the mistake made on her part. "I... I didn't mean it like..." "No it's okay, i know but i just.... I don't know.... I want him to see that no matter how much is at stake it's okay to breath a bit." Leina replied sighing. "Don't worry about it, Tommy may be uptight but he hasn't told you everything has he?" Maxina asked. "Well no.. hey your right." She said realizing that she didn't know much about Tommy herself. "For now let's get back to the action then we'll check up on the boys later on." Leina said laughing as they all went out for another spree. 'Afternoon' The girls had done a whole morning of shopping and were exausted from running around everywhere so they went home and made themselves something to eat. "How hard is it to believe that the guys aren't perverted?" Maxina said eating. "Come on, there probably gawking at other girls because they have bigger breasts and a better body." Triya said jokingly as she was eating as well. "Hey, we did our fair share of gawking remember those hot twins at the store with the ripped body." Leina said as they all sighed sexually then laughed. "What's so funny?" Tommy asked as he entered through the kitchen looking confused. "Oh nothing, where were you at?" Leina asked getting up and kissing him on the cheek. "Eh i decided to atleast buy one Souvenir before leaving this place in two more days." Tommy said as he showed her the Natikiln Choker. "Cool, so who is this for?" Leina asked, Tommy smiled as he put it around her neck which shocked her but made her happy. "I figured you would have all this stuff but atleast you could have something I bought for you." Tommy said as he went back to his room. Leina went to see in the mirror and was amazed that it wasn't bought but Tommy actually made it himself,"Do they teach how to make chokers here?" She asked. "The cheif is the personal teacher himself, i never knew he could make stuff." Triya said. "He didn't, i saw his hands and it took him a couple of tries before he got it right." Maxina said. "Hey guys." Domi and Egor said as they entered. Maxina and Triya hugged their boyfriends as they each gave them something small they bought off of the merchants, suddenly Tommy came out to check up on them. "So where did you guys go?" Tommy asked. "No where really, just went to go check out all the weapons and tech they had here gotta admit for people living in the trees they have some good tech." Egor said. "I went to see the local blacksmith to get some advice, hopefully I can put it to use. Oh by the way check this out." Domi said handing Tommy one of the flyers he found. "Huh, never knew other species liked dancing so much." Tommy said as the three girls raced and grabbed the flyer out of his hand. "Wow, I've always wanted to go to a night club and since we're already 17 or older we're in for sure." Leina said smiling as they went to their rooms to get ready. "I ain't going, i wanted to see what kind of shows you guys have in the realms." Tommy said. "Trust me, if girls are the same in any realm we're going indefinintly." Domi sighed going to his room. "I wanna see if i can intergrate this shirt with some of the other tech i found." Egor said as Tommy was left alone to sit down on the couch and watch tv. 'Evening' The girls were now dressed in their best outfits while the guys were watching TV relaxing,"Are you sure about not coming guys." Leina asked. "We're good." The three said at the same time. "Boys... Well don't wait up." Triya said as she, Maxina, and Leina went out the door to enjoy themselves in the well known club of the century Wu Klukirn as they partied all night. 'Morning' As they came in from a night of partying they found the boys sleeping on the couch with the TV on as the girls could tell that they were waiting for them to come back. They each gave a kiss to their partner as they went to bed. Next Chapter: Chapter_23:_Farewell_Nalikinus